Dave Ser Homura Akemi
by Ildri Strider
Summary: [Crossover] Porque una maratón de Madoka Magica con su hermano no fue de sus mejores ideas. El combinar jugo de manzana con los bocadillos extra condimentados no fue buena opción. Ahora Dave deberá rendir cuenta contra sus extraños sueños y sentimientos ocultos provocados por las reacciones estomacales. [Prologo arriba!]


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tu nombre es Dave Strider y no tienes idea alguna por la que estas en estos momentos viendo una maratón de los 12 episodios de Madoka Mágica, incluyendo las tres películas, aun cuando las dos primeras a tus ojos solo eran la serie misma con leves detalles de edición y la tercera era una culminación agresiva y sorpresiva que dejaba un final levemente abierto para que los fans obsesivos (tu hermano) compren productos hasta que salga una próxima parte que selle de manera definitiva la saga./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pero aun así te encontrabas allí, terminando de consolar a tu hermano luego de la escena de Mami (un nombre bastante tonto según tu opinión) donde es decapitada, ya que por alguna razón que ignoras siempre se pone sensible con las decapitaciones, pero ese es un precio que debes correr si quieres disfrutar del festín./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Y este es el momento en el que recuerdas la razón por la que estas en esta situación incomoda, el gran festín de comida chatarra con condimentos extra picantes, dulces tan cargados de azúcar que son capaces de enviarte a la sala de urgencias con un coma diabetico (algo imposible para los Strider) y el infaltable elixir de los dioses, tu delicioso zumo de manzana. También hay zumo de naranja pero ese no lo tocas, estimas mucho a tus manos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mientras comes el banquete, en lo que tu hermano esta ocupado sufriendo con los dramas de los personajes, te pones a pensar que podrías tomarte un momento para prestarle atención a alguna de las historias, o mejor dicho para conocerlas a fondo puesto que conoces sus historias de manera superficial. Cuando te fijas están en la parte en la que Kyoko se sacrifica por Sayaka. Te hubiese gustado ver mas a fondo a su personaje, te parecía agradable (y una amante de las manzanas) pero aparentemente deberías conformarte con el personaje de Homura que igualmente te parecía interesante. Tomaste la ultima bolsa de doritos sabor pizza y empezaste en verdad a ver la película./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Conforme iba pasando la historia mas a fondo te ibas cuestionando en que Homura no merecía el odio que la mayoría de los personajes le daba. Ella vivió mucho por culpa de la bola de pelos, y nunca pudo saber que todos sus esfuerzos eran peor. Te imaginabas en una situación a la de ella y crees que no podrías aguantarla. Viajar en el tiempo para corregir cada error en cada linea y no terminar en alguna "linea condenada" donde la persona que mas quieres debe morir o convertirse en un monstruo que acabara con la humanidad. Y ahora que lo piensas no sabes si habría alguien por quien harías tal sacrificio. Tal vez por Bro pero sabes que a él no le gustaría que pasases tu existencia tratando de salvarlo y respetas eso. Rose? No lo crees. La quieres y todo pero te rendirías rápido, ademas sabes que puedes vivir sin su psicoanálisis./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La película siguió y ahora ibas a la mitad de rebellion (la tercera película). Bro ya se había dormido y tu ibas en tu tercer galón de jugo, sí, galón. Aprovechaste que tu hermano estaba durmiendo para poder llorar un poco por el sufrimiento de la pobre Homura, sorprenderte al descubrir que era una bruja por prácticamente media película y no notarlo y quedar en shock al ver que termino convirtiéndose en un demonio, y todo, por amor. No creías que después de todo lo que paso, después de ese momentáneo momento feliz donde se le concedió la oportunidad de vivir en la eternidad con su amiga Madoka y y las demás chicas mágicas en el cielo de las Mahö shojo ella lo rechazo todo solo para atrapar a Madoka y quitarle parte de sus poderes y así convertirse en la diosa/demonio del nuevo universo. Estabas pendiente de cada momento, excepto porque tus ojos estaban cansados y ya estabas medio dormido. Las propiedades de los doritos estaban perdiendo efecto en ti y cada segundo que pasaba te hacia sentirte mas y mas cansado. Lo ultimo que puedes recordar es ver en la pantalla del televisor como un montón de Kyubeis* corrían en el espacio./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrongDios! no crei escribir un fanfic taaaan pronto, pero mirenme aqui, escribiendo sandeces como siempre. Desde luego que esta historia la tenia pensada desde hace meses, desde que publicaba los post de este crossover con imagenes de los personajes de homestuck como las chicas magicas(algunos deben conocer aunque sea el post 1...porque es el unico popular xD) pero ya veran como desarrollare esto./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrongAlgunos puede que ya conoscan la historia de PMMM, asi que digo que solo trabajare lo que es la historia de la serie, el equivalente a las dos primeras pelis. Rebellion no creo hacerlo, tal vez como un especial si esto se hace popular pero que se yo. Tambien advierto que la historia no sera 100% igual a la otra serie, tengo que agregar obvios factores que la distingan con los personajes de Homestuck, sino el crossover no tendria chiste xD./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"emstrongAsí que espero que sea algo que puedan disfrutar./strong/em/p 


End file.
